


Kept in Stitches

by Harlequinzombie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, banette, ghost type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequinzombie/pseuds/Harlequinzombie





	Kept in Stitches

Ector Plaxton hadn’t been in Kalos region long. It had to have been a day or two. He was never really good with keeping track. But from what he had seen of the people and their culture so far in Lumious city, he felt it would be an exciting journey for him. His longtime companion, Dwight the Sableye was not impressed however.  
“Sableye. Sable sable eye. Eye. Eye!” Dwight said with as big a sneer as he could muster.  
“What are you talking about, Dwight? This city seems amazing! Theres no way anybody would treat us in an unkind manner.” Ector said with his usual air of optimism.  
“Eye. Eye.” Dwight pouted as the two walked down Estival Avenue.  
“You’re just being a worry wart. I don’t think the people here will prove much of a problem. Besides, even if they are a bit stuck up we can always count on Vincent and Alice to knock them down a peg or two.” Ector chuckled, thinking fondly of all the pranks his Gengar friends pull on unsuspecting city-goers. Ector snaps out of his usual daydreamy state to find a lone girl in a pink frilly dress standing about fifteen feet from him. “Hello? Little girl, are you lost?” Ector Inquired.  
The girl removed two pokéballs from her dress pockets. “Would you like to play with me, mister?” The child asked, unblinking.  
“Oh! You want to battle?” Ector answered a bit surprised. “I’d be happy to! I just got a tad worried. It isn’t safe for a young girl like yourself to be walking alone around a big city like this.” I the girl ignored the comment, and tossed the two pokéballs into the air. From them emerged a Mawile, and a Sylveon.  
“Let’s Play!” The child said excitedly.  
“Woah. Is that a Sylveon!? I’ve never seen one in person before!” He gestured out for Dwight to enter the fray. “Let’s go, Dwight! Show them what you’re made of!”  
“Eye! Sableye!” Dwight shook his hands about in refusal. Something was up.  
“Oh don’t be such a baby, they’re only fairy types! Now get over there!” Dwight nervously shuffled towards the battle area. “I know just who to team you up with too! Go, Jamie Lee!” Ector tossed a pokéball into the arena and out popped the newly evolved Jamie Lee the Banette.  
“Nette Banette!” Jamie Lee was excited and ready to show off her new moves. She punched the air a few times and looked up to Ector for approval.  
“Alright, Jamie Lee! You got the fighting spirit in you! You’re gonna need it, these guys look tough.” Ector embellished the truth to bolster Jamie Lee’s spirits. In all honesty, he expected this battle to end quickly. The girl waited there patiently, still not blinking. She was hardly moving at all. It was starting to unnerve Ector. Plus that smile of hers was starting to creep him out. “Riiiiiggghhttt… So then, lets battle! Dwight, use Will-” THWACK! Before Ector could even issue his command one of the Sylveon’s ribbons smacked him in the head, knocking him down to the ground.  
It took about thirty seconds for Ector to make it to his feet, but by that time it was too late. He looked at the horrors that had begun to unfold. Dwight was stopped dead in his tracks by the Mawile. It had him immobilised with mean look. He was powerless to stop the Sylveon that had Jamie Lee wrapped in it’s ribbons. “Hey, what do you think you’re doing!” Ector exclaimed. RIP! The Sylveon had pulled the arm off Jamie Lee. She flailed around like a rag doll while it dismembered her. RIP! The other arm was now thrown aside  
“Stop this! Stop this right now! You’re hurting her!” Ector shouted with tears in his eyes. The girl did nothing. She just stood there with a smile on her face. RIP! Her torso had now been rend in two. Ector recalled Dwight to his pokéball before any harm could befall him. He ran over to stop the Sylveon but the Mawile previously blocking Dwight now stood in his way. It snapped it’s fearsome jaws at him, nearly taking his hand off. RIP! Jamie Lee’s head was now split down diagonally. Her life force desperately clung to what was left of the tattered remains of her body. With one last rip the Sylveon separated Jamie Lee’s head from her shoulders, and tossed her aside.  
The Mawile moved aside for Ector. He wasted no time in scooping up the remains of his companion. “Jamie Lee! Stay with us! Come on now, you’re tough remember?” Tears blurred his vision. He picked up as many pieces he could and ran off.  
“Wait! I want to play with your other pokémon!” The fairy tale girl taunted as he flee. She did not give chase to him. As soon as Ector felt it was safe to stop running, he veered off into an alleyway. He needed to fix her vessel before her energy dissipated completely.  
“Come on, hold on Jamie Lee… Just a little while…” He pulled out his emergency sewing kit from his bag and began work. He starts by jaggedly reattching her two pieces of head with pink thread. Next, he began to tear some of the clothes in his bag apart to patch up the holes the Sylveon had left in her torso. “Shit! Out of thread!” He desperately fumbled through his bag and threaded with lime green. The bottom of the torso and the top of the torso went together. One of her eyes was beyond saving, so he stitched a blue button over it. The needlework was shoddy, and rushed but Ector needed to work quick. He reattached her arm just fine, he was used to having to fix his clothes. A Banette was no different. He reached for the other arm.  
“Wait… Where’s the other arm!? Where!?” He nearly stood up to go face the girl again to retrieve the arm. But he had no time. It’s now or never. He tore the sleeve off the shirt he wore and placed the purple patch where her arm used to be. He stitched it on quick as he could. The zipper on Jamie Lee’s mouth opened, and all the life energy that was still floating about got sucked in.  
“Ban...ette…” Jamie Lee’s zipper turned up weakly in a smile. She wasn’t going down without a fight.  
“Jamie Lee!” Ector hugged his newly stitched together friend. “We can’t waste any time. We need to get you to a pokémon center now!” Running quicker than he ever had in his life, he reached the center in a matter of minutes. The nurse and her audino took Jamie Lee to the back to do what they could for her. Whether or not minutes passed or hours was a mystery to Ector. All he could think of was how he let her down, and how he would never let it happen again. A fairy type pokémon was never going near him or his team again.  
“Mr. Plaxton?” The nurse called him over to the desk. “I’m afraid I have good news, and bad news. The good news is you’re banette is going to be alright. Without your quick thinking and sewing skills, we might not have been able to save her. The bad news is that she will never be able to battle again.”  
“What!?” Ector cried out in shock. “But that’s what she lives for! Battling is her calling!”  
“I’m sorry sir, but if she even attempts a shadow ball, well… I’m afraid her vessel is far too damaged to be able to contain the energy from it. It would split her apart at the seams.” The nurse explained.  
“As long… As long as she’s okay…” Ector knew she was going to be devastated. A few minutes after the conversation, the nurse carried her out to him. She was excited as ever to see her trainer.  
“Nette! Banette, banette!” She wiggled out of the nurse’s arms and hobbled over to him.  
“Hey, buddy. How you doing, tough girl?” He lifted and coddled her. “So… I was thinking. How would you like to be a contest pokémon from now on?” He inquired.  
“Nette! Nette! Banette!” She was furious at the suggestion. Battling was all she knew since she was just a shuppet.  
“It’s just… The doctors said that you can’t battle anymore…” Ector said solemnly. Jamie Lee was in complete shock. The light seemingly leaving her eye.  
“Nette…” She said with resignation.  
“Hey now, don’t talk like that! We can still make you a contest pokémon! You’ll make a lot of people happy with your special moves.” Ector was doing his best to make her feel better.  
“Banette.” Jamie Lee nodded, she didn’t want to be a bum. She had to make something of herself.  
“I know it looks grim. But I’m never going to let anybody ever hurt you, or anybody else on our team ever again.” Ector hugged his old friend, and she hugged him back. Despite the horrific events, nothing could dampen their spirits. Yes, he felt this was just a detour on their road to greatness. “ I hear there’s a large pumpkaboo migration going on up north! Wanna check it out, pal?”  
“Nette! Banette!” She agreed excitedly, given a new sense of self worth. The two walked out of the pokémon center, Jamie Lee riding on his shoulders. Perhaps being a contest pokémon wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
